This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art, which may be related to various aspects of the present invention that are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present invention. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Watching television is a very popular pastime throughout the world. Television viewers often utilize video cassette recorders (and other broadcast recording devices conventionally known) for recording programs to be enjoyed later. It is desirable for recording devices to capture the correct title of programs that are recorded.
In a video or audio recording device which does not have an electronic program guide, the title of the program is typically determined by information provided in a broadcast signal, such as Program System Information Protocol (PSIP) data for digital-TV programs or Extended Data Services (XDS) data for analog-TV programs. If the title of a recorded program is captured from this information, the title may be displayed to the user as part of a list of recorded programs, even though the user's system does not support or include an electronic program guide. Unfortunately, network programs sometimes start slightly before the hour or half hour in which they are scheduled to start. As a result, current devices, if set to begin recording specifically on the hour or half hour, often miss a few minutes of the program. To help assure that the entire program is captured, a user may program the recording device timer to start recording slightly earlier than the desired program is scheduled to begin so that the entire program is recorded. This may, however, cause the title displayed in the user's list of recorded programs to incorrectly list the title of the preceding program rather than the title of the program the user intended to record. The user may subsequently be confused about whether the desired program was in fact recorded. As a result, many consumer electronic devices simply record and display the time, channel number, and duration for the recording in order to avoid the problem with capturing the title all together.